In May, 2003, to obtain this variety, a red-based nameless variety of a culture line possessed by Applicant was crossbred with mixed pollens of nameless varieties of a culture line possessed by Applicant in a farm owned by Applicant in the town of Yusui-cho, Aira-gun, Kagoshima Pref., Japan. The red-based nameless variety grows slower and its flower is easy to be discolored by ultraviolet rays compared to ‘Tsurumarunouaka5155’. Each of the nameless varieties grows a little faster and its flower is not easy to be discolored by ultraviolet rays compared to Tsuruhanbestpinki-1.
In February, 2004, after the above crossbreeding, a plant was grown and a resultant seed was planted into a soil on the farm to grow (germinate) and then bloom. This planting was carried out with the expectation that some varied plants could be obtained.
In April, 2005, from several hundreds of the flowering plants obtained by the above planting, one compact individual plant which grows faster and its flower is not easy to be discolored by ultraviolet rays appears. Then, to obtain a plant variety which grows faster and its flower is not easy to be discolored by ultraviolet rays, the above individual plant was selected and a branch (stem) thereof was removed and inserted in a soil to be grown (cutting, i.e., vegetative reproduction) and such a vegetative reproduction was repeated for propagation.
In June, 2006, the culture was completed after ensuring uniformity and stability. In other words, it was confirmed that the plant variety which grows faster and its flower is not easy to be discolored by ultraviolet rays can be obtained with uniformity and stability, the above repetition was completed.